1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a sensing unit, a flexible device, and a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a sensing unit sensing a bending degree of a flexible substrate, a flexible device, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has received much attention as a display device for displaying images.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the OLED display is a self-emission device that can eliminate the necessity for a light source, and thus can be fabricated to be thinner and lighter. Also, the OLED display has other desired quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like.
Recently, by including a flexible substrate, a display device that is entirely flexible has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.